


little princess

by seakicker



Series: skinship [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: (cries into my microphone), 69 (Sex Position), ANYWAY here's bara dad hentai enjoy, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, HI EVERY1 IM BAC TAKE THIS, Jealousy, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, i wrote this in vacay bc i hate my family and wanted to avoid them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seakicker/pseuds/seakicker
Summary: The ongoing war doesn't leave lots of time for things like love and sex, especially with how often Xander's training, but he somehow manages to find the time to love you.





	little princess

**Author's Note:**

> WOAH here i am
> 
> when will i stop? (nobody can stop me)
> 
> HERES xander ALSO GOOD NEWZ the leo cuckfic is halfway done SO GET READY 4 IT!!!
> 
> THANX EVERYONE ENJOY ILY THANK U FOR ALL YHE NICE COMMENTS IM CRYIB....

You let out a long, relieved sigh upon entering the comforts of your room, collapsing on your bed. 

"You're that tired, just from a bit of training?" Xander asks, closing the door behind the two of you. "Little princess, you'll never be able to leave the Northern Fortress if you tire from training this easily."

"A bit of training?" You groan, rolling your eyes, and sit up to face him. "Xander, we were out there for hours today!"

"Only because you kept making mistakes," He chuckled a little. "But worry not, little princess. I have the utmost confidence that you will become a talented fighter." 

"Of course, you'll have to keep training until you get to that point," He continues, chuckling again when you collapse back onto the bed with a groan. "Greatness does not happen overnight."

"I know, I know," You reply. "But do you ever do anything besides train? You're always either practicing on your own or with me."

"As the crown prince of Nohr, it is my duty to be prepared for anything," He answers, sitting on the bed next to you. "You know that as well, little princess." 

You smile softly, reaching a hand out to rest on his. You've always admired his diligence and his sense of responsibility; it's truly what makes Xander himself. He has an unrivaled sense of self-discipline, a strong will, and though it sometimes leads him to overwork himself and neglect relaxation time, such strong work ethic really does define him. 

"Of course it's important, Xander. But you need to remember to take time to wind down like this," You say. "You overwork yourself. I worry about you, you know."

Facing you, he laces his fingers together with yours. His voice drops to a whisper. "While I appreciate you doing so, you needn't worry about me." He presses his lips to your knuckles in a tender gesture, conveying his appreciation for you fretting over him. 

"Apart from training, we've never really been alone together like this... but this kind of meeting isn't unpleasant," He says. "Please call for me anytime." 

You laugh, resting your head in his lap, his other hand immediately going to pet your hair. "So that's all I am? 'Not unpleasant'?"

Xander sighs with exasperation, but the small, genuine smile on his face betrays his supposed annoyance. "You know that's not what I meant. Do not twist my words like that." 

"Whether we're training or relaxing like this, I enjoy being with you, my little princess," He mumbles quietly, kissing your palm. "I enjoy it... immensely." His words are slow, articulated. He says them carefully, as if he's worried you don't feel the same about him and that his words will catch you off guard.

"I hope you enjoy our time together as much as i do," He voices his worries, holding your palm to his cheek. 

You nod, shifting yourself closer to himself. "I wish we could spend more time together aside from training," You say, your voice a whisper as well. 

"I know," He sighs. "But... being the crown prince keeps me busy. I want to train hard to be the best prince I can be."

He blushes a little, a cute expression that's extremely out of place on his usually stoic, stern face. "I also train tirelessly to... become your strength. I want to protect you with everything that I am."

You lean in close, dangerously close, the proximity testing his self-restraint. Your forehead rests on his, and you can count his eyelashes. 

"You are... my precious princess. I know I'm not as empathetic or as approachable as Camilla, but if you ever have any trouble, you can tell me anything," Xander whispers, eyes darting to your lips. "If you ever feel lonely, please call for me at anytime. I would gladly drop everything to spend time with you, my dearest."

You giggle a little. "It's a little weird to see you being so emotional," You tease. "But I like it. I like seeing this side of you, Xander." 

A somewhat bold action, you lean in to press a kiss to his cheek. "I want... I want to see every side of you." 

Xander's hands go to your waist, pulling you close. "Little princess, you're so bold."

You smile sweetly, a smile meant to tease him. You can feel his breath on your lips as he whispers. "When I'm with you, my self-restraint wears thin."

A heated kiss to your lips conveys that your teasing has gotten under his skin. You let out a soft whine at the force of his kiss, a gesture as strong and straightforward in conveying his feelings for you as his personality. Your hands grip at the fabric covering his chest, the cloth a poor substitute for the feel of his skin. 

His own hands are on your waist, gripping you firmly. "Little princess," He mumbles in between kisses. "I love you, my princess." 

Xander pulls away from your lips, his cheeks dyed red. "You're moving too much," He notes. "Close your eyes and stay still, or I'll have to still you myself."

His words send a shiver down your spine as his hands grip your shoulders, an act meant to keep you still. It does little to stop you from shivering in anticipation as he leans in to kiss you again. 

He lets out a soft groan as he kisses you again. The kiss is just a bit rough now in its heat, his self-control wearing thin. 

You blush as he pushes you back onto the mattress, his hands pinning your shoulders down. His knees in between your legs keep them parted, stopping you from squeezing your thighs together out of embarrassment. 

His breath labored, he slides his lips down to your neck. "Kissing you isn't enough," He says. "Tonight, we're going to spend the night together... as lovers."

You open your mouth to reply, but all that comes out is a moan when Xander bites the curve of your neck. 

He chuckles when you let out a shocked squeak after he slides a hand under your skirt to rest on your thigh. "I'll be gentle with you, little princess. That's my promise to you tonight." 

"X-Xander!" You whimper as he runs his thumb lazily along your inner thigh, teasing at the band of your panties. 

"This is all your fault, little princess. You're the reason I can't control myself right now," He says in a low tone, his other hand leaving your shoulder to hold your wrists together above your head. "I've grown tired of restraining myself, so I'm not going to hold back anymore.

You're left completely at his mercy with your hands bound by his. He releases them only momentarily to lift your top off. He ties your wrists together again with the sash from your top, and you try to free your hands when Xander grabs your wrists again. 

"I kind of like seeing you at my mercy like this," Xander admits, cheeks beat red with embarrassment at how perverted he's being. "Forgive me for being so deviant."

"This is something I'd expect from Niles, not you, my prince," You tease, your bold words betraying how submissive you look, dressed only in a hiked-up skirt with your hands bound together. 

"Please don't compare me to him," He says, scowling a little, eliciting a laugh from you. "If you try to break out of the sash, I'll... I'll have to punish you, little princess." 

Xander's not sure where this perverted side of him came from, but he doesn't hate it. If he gets to see you looking so damn adorable sprawled out for him like that, he'll gladly welcome this perverted side of him.

After all, you did say you'd like to see every side of him. That includes his romantic side, his greedy side, and his perverted side, right?

He strips as well, revealing a toned figure born from hours upon hours of intense training. Your hands are itching to trace the outline of his abs and rub along his pecs and his biceps, and the sight painfully reminds you of the sash binding your hands together. You greedily take in the sight of his bare torso and the way every movement emphasizes and curls a different muscle.

"Xander, I want to touch you," You whine as he runs his hands from your thighs to your hips under your skirt. "Please just hurry up and take this off already." You glance up towards your wrists, clenching your fists. 

He chuckles, hands moving back to your thighs to spread them. "Making a request of your own without permission... naughty little princess."

You're about to retort and beg again for your hands to be freed when he dips his head between your legs and bites your inner thigh, making you whine. 

"Don't bite!" You whimper, but shiver with delight when he bites into your other thigh. 

"It's hard to mark you as mine with so much going on with the war," Xander says. "So... I hope to make up for all the times I've desired to make you mine tonight."

He knows he's being greedy by tying you up so he can have his way with you tonight as he's desired to for so long, but he just can't control himself any longer. It irritates him that he's too busy every day to make time for you, so he wants to exert all of his frustrations right now. How can you possibly expect him to control himself with your legs spread and body exposed for him after doing so every day for long?

"Though I simply do not have the time to do so now, I'm going to make you mine eventually. I'm going to let every man in this army know that you're completely mine and mine alone," He declares, emphasizing his claim with another bite to your thigh. "It really is irritating to see Niles and Laslow flirting with you so often... I want to hurry up and mark you as mine in front of everyone." 

Xander begins to litter your thighs with kisses, licks, and bites, his hands keeping your knees steady over his shoulders. You let out a shaky sigh as he finally removes your panties, leaving your dripping cunt completely exposed to his greedy gaze. 

He slowly and experimentally licks over your dripping heat, relishing in the way you jolt with excitement. "I know I'm being greedy and that such behavior is unbecoming of the crown prince of Nohr, but... you are completely and wholly mine and mine alone, (Y/N). I just want you all to myself so I can protect you and love you forever."

The thought of Xander being so possessive of you beneath his serious exterior has heat pooling between your legs, and you wish you could just press them together to relieve some of the heat. "Tonight, I have you all to myself. There's no need to restrain myself the way I do almost daily. I'm going to bite you, kiss you, and... fuck you until all you can do is scream my name for everyone to hear." 

You've never heard Xander swear before, and the context of said swear  
makes it all the more shocking and incredibly arousing. 

"Please allow me to be greedy just this once. I only want to indulge in such behavior tonight," He says before planting his mouth over your dripping sex. He relishes in the way you jolt with surprise, his hands splayed out across your hips, pinning you to the bed.

His licks are slow and steady, articulate, just as his movements are during training. Xander's eyes are fixed on yours as he continues to lick you. 

You turn your head away and close your eyes, too embarrassed to watch him eat you out. "Xander, you're so slow- ah!" Your words are cut off by a gasp as Xander moves his attention to your clit. 

Xander moves his hands to your thighs to keep your shaky legs steady as he pulls away to watch your expressions change. He swallows hard upon seeing your flushed cheeks and your parted lips, your naughty expression only encouraging him to eat you harder. 

"Enjoying yourself, little princess?" Xander asks, a smirk pulling at his lips. He slides a hand over to toy with your clit as he presses his mouth again to your sex. 

You let out a whine of his name at the added stimulation, your fingernails digging into the cloth binding your hands together. 

Xander hoists your legs up over his shoulders to tongue-fuck you deeper, his eyes still trained on yours firmly. It feels so right being this close to Xander, this intimate, this sinful. He's incredibly good at this despite having never done anything like this with you before. He knows just where to lick to make you whine and jolt your hips up into his mouth, he knows just where to suck to make you moan and dig your nails into your binds. 

With much embarrassment, Xander realizes how painfully hard he is when you moan his name and beg for him. 

"Xander, X-Xander, let me please you too," You whine shamelessly, eager to please him just as he has been for the past half hour. You're about to plea again for him to let you go, as his tongue lapping at your entrance and his thumb toying with your clit is almost too much to handle, but your words melt into a moan as he digs his fingers your thighs.

"Just sit back and relax," He says gruffly. "Let me... please you, my little princess." But it feels selfish to sit back and enjoy everything Xander's giving. you, leaving him painfully aroused and in dire need of attention. You whine to be released again, and he snatches the sash from your wrists and turns you around so your ass is up against his face, yours just inches from his erect cock below you.

You're glad to see he finally caved and allowed you to use your mouth on him as he continues to toy with your sex. Your back arches when he slides his hands up your thighs and leans in, mouth just barely brushing against you. "You're so lovely, little princess."

You let out a shaky breath against the head of his cock, your newly-freed hand twitching as it pumps along his length. Xander can't help but buck his hips at your first movement; he's been aroused for too long to wait any longer. 

He doesn't think he'll ever tire of how his princess tastes; your wetness dripping onto his tongue. "You're this wet already?" He asks, more as an observation than a taunt. Despite his intent, his words make you shiver nonetheless, as you've never heard Xander say such filthy things.

"It's your fault," You mumble before pressing a kiss to the head of his cock, tongue lapping at the bead of precum collecting at the tip.

He lets out a soft groan against your thigh as you wrap your lips around his cock, one hand settling around the base with a firm grip and the other cupping his balls. You bob your head along his length as he runs his tongue carefully over your folds, and you wonder if he's being teasingly slow on purpose. 

You release his cock with a pop and turn your head back to face him, and you're about to whine for him to go faster when a hard lick to your clit has you moaning. You press messy kisses all up and down Xander's cock as he circles his tongue around your clit, your thighs shaking in his hands. 

"You're shaking, little princess. Are you feeling that good?" He asks before biting into your inner thigh, an action that makes you jolt and arch your back. You nod and pray that Xander can see it as you continue to suck him off. 

He groans as you take in over half of his length, his fingernails digging into your thighs. "Such a good little princess." 

Your body sings at his praise, your cheeks reddening and pussy contracting around nothing. 

"Forgive me if this seems undignified as a prince, but..." He starts, rubbing a finger over your dripping folds. "I really want to make a mess of you right now, little princess. I want to have you, over and over, all night long."

Your dripping wetness and sensitive clit are more than enough to tell him that you're more than excited for the night to come. Xander pinches your clit and shoves two fingers inside of you roughly, making you squeal and arch your back. You start to bob your head faster along his cock, your tongue laving over the tip.

The groan Xander releases when you take his cock down your throat sends shivers down your back, your thighs shaking in his hands. His licks and his fingers have you on the edge of orgasm. 

"You're close to coming, aren't you, little princess?" Xander says, pulling away and licking his lips to taste all the remnants of your wetness. "Hm. I can't have you tiring out on me so soon." 

You whine in disappointment, swaying your hips to try and tempt him into letting you finish. 

Xander chuckles. "Don't sound so disappointed," He presses kisses to your thighs. "I don't plan on letting you rest until morning."

He shifts you so you're under him again, his body looming over yours. "I haven't kissed you enough tonight," He says before leaning in to capture your lips. It's heated and deep, your body humming with desire. You thread your fingers through his hair to pull him close and arch your chest up against his. It's not enough to kiss you, touch you, and grab you; he needs your body right up against his, occupying the same space and the same air. Xander reaches down and grabs your thighs to push his hips up against yours, grinding slowly against you. 

He relishes in your proximity, the contact of your body against his absolutely delicious after months and months of restraining himself due to a tight schedule and a lack of privacy. Xander's never felt so inappropriate and undignified in his life, the normally-stoic and strong crown prince groaning and kissing you until your lips are swollen. Gods damn you for being the only woman who can make him feel like a completely different person! 

"Little princess," He groans after pulling away from your lips. "Gods, I need to have you. Right now. I'm afraid I can't restrain myself any longer." 

You shiver with anticipation as Xander parts your legs with strong hands on your thighs. The head of his cock pressed up against your soaked entrance, causing you to let out a choked gasp. 

"Does that feel good?" He asks, looking up at you, his cheeks beet red. "When you let out cute sounds like that..." - He sighs - "I don't know what to do with myself. You're far too tempting, little princess."

He sheathes his thick cock inside of you, groaning at the feeling of your tight heat contracting around him. "So tight," He grunts, burying his nose in the crook of your neck. 

Sure, it's wrong of him to enjoy it, but Xander can't help but relish in your expressions as you try to get used to his size. He looks up at you from your shoulder as you take shaky, whiny breaths, your cheeks red and eyes glossy. He knows it can't be good to enjoy the expressions you make when you're a tad bit uncomfortable, but, Gods, those sounds you're making!

A pleasured moan of his name and your hooked legs around his back are more than enough to tell Xander that you've adjusted to his cock. He gives a slow, experimental thrust and you whine for him to go faster. 

"Don't keep- Don't keep me waiting!" You scold, wrapping your arms around his shoulders and pulling him closer. 

Your back arches off the mattress when Xander starts thrusting harder and deeper, the lewd sounds of your wetness making you blush with embarrassment. "Your wish is my command, little princess," He chuckles before biting into the curve of your shoulder. 

The feeling of his cock thrusting in and out of you reduces you to a moaning, shaking mess, with only shaky moans of Xander's name and whine falling from your lips. 

He groans your name when he feels you tighten up even further around him, a sure sign that your orgasm is imminent. 

"Xander, I'm gonna come, Xander," You whine, then squeal when he runs his finger over your aching clit. 

"So soon?" He chuckles, but squeezes his eyes shut and groans when you clench up around his cock. "Such a naughty little princess."

You whine an apology as you come, body shivering and pussy tightening up around Xander as he continues to sloppily thrust inside of you, riding out your orgasm. Your tight walls and your moans of his name send Xander into his orgasm after you, his cum spurting out in hot ropes.

You barely have time to catch your breath and relish in the afterglow of your orgasm when Xander pulls out of you and flips you over onto your stomach and pulls your hips up into the air. He watches as his come drips out of your pussy and down your thighs, spreading the lips of your pussy to get a better view. 

"Don't stare!" You whine, swatting at his hand weakly. 

"It's just so nice to finally be able to claim you as mine, little princess," He replies, his hands traveling to rest on your ass. You whine and bury your face in your pillow when he thrusts inside of you again, your pussy still sensitive from your earlier orgasm. 

He wastes no time in thrusting into you nice and deep and hard, your hips pushing back against his. You're damn near in tears from overstimulation, moans slipping past your lips from how good his cock feels inside of you. 

You beg for him to go slower between moans, the feeling far too much for your sensitive body. 

"Xander, please be - ah!" You start, but a squeal of pleasure interrupts your words as Xander rubs hard circles into your overstimulated clit. "B-Be gentle!" 

"I recall saying that I'm not going to let you rest until morning, little princess," He whispers in your ear, one hand toying with a nipple while the other plays with your clit. You whine when he thrusts right into a sensitive spot inside of you, the muscles in your lower stomach tightening, signifying your orgasm is imminent. Xander chuckles as he watches you squirm and writhe in pleasure under him. 

"Don't worry, my darling, I'll have you coming all night."


End file.
